questlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Home Screen
The home screen for Questland is crucial for a lot of the aspects of the game. While some features of the game can be found in the More tab and the Launchbar across the bottom of the app, a good portion of the exciting world of Questland can be found on this screen. From the riveting Arena, where the PvP of the game takes place, to the test of strength in the Battle Event, the home screen is where lots of fun can be had! This page will contain a brief description of each of the contents. If the material needs to be expanded on, a link will be provided to the designated page. City The city gives the player access to almost another world of opportunities that can be accessed in the game. The only access to it in the game is via the home screen. It holds access to the Forge, Guilds, Marketplace, and much more. For more info on how these functions work and a deeper dive into the material to be accessed see the page denoted as City. Arena Arena unlocks for players at level 20 and implements a PvP aspect into the game. In Arena mode you'll have to ability to try out your skills against other players in the game and earn rewards for doing so.'' In the Arena you can choose to auto attack or play manually, but your opponent is always controlled by the AI. Players are divided into either ''Tryouts or Leagues ''(See designated sections below). Fighting in the arena, both ''Leagues and Tryouts, costs an Arena Try. Every player is given a maximum of 3 Arena Tries that replenish automatically at rate of 1 per hour. You can also use Arena Tickets to instantly add one Arena Try. Usage of the Arena Tickets is limited by your VIP status. Every 3 days, at night (exact time is region dependent) arena is closed for a short amount of time (about 30 minutes), in which scheduled maintenance occurs. During the reload players are promoted/demoted between the Leagues and Tryouts. Approaching Reload Time can be checked in the League Leaderboard tab, at the bottom. Tryouts Every new hero starts their arena adventure in Tryouts. The goal of this phase is to win as many fights as possible. All competitors are ranked by number of their wins, and heroes from the top of the ranking are promoted into the leagues every arena maintenance. When you fight in the Tryouts, you are presented with 3 opponents of similar power, from which you must pick one you want to fight with. The only penalty applied in this phase of the arena is the waste of an Arena Fight Point when a match is lost. There are no rewards during the Tryouts phase. Leagues The primary aspect of the arena is that which takes place in the Leagues. Leagues designate your power as a player, compared to other players. After Tryouts players are put into a designated division within a league. All divisions within the same league are equal, with the same rewards and very similar difficulty. Assignment to divisions is random and cannot be influenced or changed by the player. Once into a designated division the fun starts! There are 100 heroes ranked in every division. You can duel players placed few ranks above you (exact number depends on the rank and league – the closer to the top the fewer opponents you can challenge). If the battle is won, you and your opponent switch places, while if you fail you only lose an Arena Try. (Example: You were ranked #56, attacked someone ranked #53 and won. Now you are #53 and he is #56.) Attacked players can be offline and if they lose they will receive notification. You can see the history of attacks on you by clicking “Duel history” next to your character in the League. Daily rewards you receive for League depend on your rank. Exact list can be seen in “League Rewards” tab. During each arena reload, top rank players are promoted to the bottom of the higher Leagues and those lowest ranks are demoted to the top of lower league. Boss Challenge Unlocks at level 25. Grand Event Battle Event Harbor Unlocks at Level 7